Bajo el mismo techo
by Azul K
Summary: (Reigisa) Por cuestiones familiares, Nagisa termina viviendo en casa de Rei mientras sus padres están de viaje. Mientras Rei y Nagisa viven juntos se dan cuenta de cosas que desconocían el uno del otro, haciendo que terminen sintiendo algo más que amistad.
1. Mi nuevo inquilino

**Mi nuevo inquilino**

Mi nombre es Rei Ryugazaki, mi vida hasta entonces había sido bastante normal, siempre fui un alumno bastante aplicado y excepcional. Tampoco nunca fui malo en los deportes, desde muy joven he procurado llevar una vida sana, por lo que podría decirse que no tengo carencias ni físicas o intelectuales. Recientemente tengo a muchos amigos: Haruka-senpai, Makoto, Rin y Nagisa, Nagisa que fue el causante de que me uniese al club de Natación, que conociera a los demás y de que ahora mi vida tome este giro tan repentino.

* * *

(FLASH BACK)

-¿Vivir conmigo?-

-Sí, realmente estamos muy apenados contigo, Rei. Pero no queremos dejar a Nagisa solo y es muy importante que asistamos a este viaje-

-Entiendo…pero ¿Por qué yo y no alguien más?-

-Veras, nosotros no tenemos familia en el país, además confiamos en que eres bastante responsable y cuidaras de Nagisa-

-…De acuerdo, dejare que Nagisa viva conmigo-

-Muchas gracias Rei, estamos muy agradecidos contigo

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

* * *

En fin, el caso es que Nagisa vivirá conmigo un tiempo mientras sus padres asisten a un viaje muy importante. No sé cómo resulte todo, conozco a Nagisa pero no conozco su forma de vida. En fin, ahora que voy a vivir con él, supongo que mi forma de vida puede cambiar un poco.


	2. Primera noche

**Primera noche**

Era ya muy noche cuando Nagisa y yo llegamos a mi casa. Había ido a ayudar con su equipaje y apenas acabábamos de llegar.

– Bueno, ya estamos aquí– dije abriendo la puerta mientras cargaba un poco del equipaje de Nagisa.

Soltó una pequeña risita y entro a la casa –Hace tiempo que no visitaba tu casa, Rei-chan– dijo sonriendo mientras me veía entrar.

–Bueno, como sea. Te mostrare donde dormirás–dije poniendo el equipaje a un lado de la puerta.

–No sabía que había más cuartos disponibles–dijo Nagisa algo curioso.

–No los hay. Dormirás en mi cuarto–dije mientras nos dirigíamos a mi cuarto.

–Pero Rei-chan, aun no podemos dormir en la misma cama, eso será hasta que nos casemos– dijo en un tono dramático combinado con sarcasmo.

– ¡Claro que no tonto!– dije sin saber como reaccionar mientras llegábamos a la habitación. Abrí la puerta –Tú dormirás en el _futón_ – dije mostrando el Futón ya preparado.

–Mmmm, que lastima Rei-chan, me hubiera encantado dormir a tu lado–dijo en un tono un poco burlón y picaresco.

– ¡Tonto, ya deja de decir cosas tan embarazosas! – dije desviando la mirada para ocultar mi rostro avergonzado.

–Jejeje, de acuerdo, Rei-chan– dijo sonriendo.

.

Tonto Nagisa, siempre diciendo cosas tan embarazosas solo para molestarme…pero bueno, ayudé a Nagisa a instalarse, después cenamos e hicimos algunas cosas mientras el baño estaba listo.

–Nagisa, el baño está listo ¿Quieres entrar tú primero? –

– Claro– dijo mientras se disponía a desvestirse.

– ¿Qu…? ¡Nagisa, has eso dentro del cuarto de baño! –dije rápidamente

– ¿Pero qué tiene? Ambos somos hombres– dijo en tono infantil –A menos que Rei-chan en realidad sea una linda chica– dijo sonriendo en tono picaresco.

– ¡Deja de decir cosas extrañas y vete a cambiar al cuarto de baño!– dije muy avergonzado.

–Sí, si– dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba sus cosas y entraba al cuarto de baño.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Nagisa salió del baño.

–Tu turno, Rei-chan– dijo sonriendo

–Sí, gracias por avisar–dije tomando mis cosas mientras entraba al cuarto de baño.

Me termine de bañar, supuse que había hecho suficiente tiempo como para que Nagisa se pudiese vestir en mi ausencia, sin embargo, lo que encontré fue a Nagisa durmiendo en el Futón… ¡Completamente desnudo!

* * *

 _FUTÓN: Estilo de cama tradicional japonesa que consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio._


	3. Primera noche (Segunda parte)

**Primera noche (segunda parte)**

– ¿P-Por que Nagisa está durmiendo de esta forma? –Fue mi primera reacción – No importa cuáles sean sus costumbres, ¿cómo puede hacer algo como esto? – continúe cuestionándome durante algunos minutos más –Además…si lo dejo así, con el cuerpo empapado y el frio de la noche podría contraer un resfriado. Sera mejor que lo despierte…o algo.

Realmente en momentos como estos uno no sabe cuál será la mejor decisión. Pero al final opte por despertarlo, cosa que resulto bastante difícil ya que Nagisa tiene el sueño bastante pesado. Por suerte después del tercer intento Nagisa abrió los ojos.

.

– ¿Eh? Rei-chan ¿Qué pasa? –

–Nagisa ¿por qué duermes en esas condiciones? ¿no sabes que puedes contraer un refriado por dormir así? –

–Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir de esta forma. Además, tú dijiste que podía sentirme como en mi casa – dijo Nagisa tratando de imitar un tono inocente

– ¡Pero ese no es el caso! – dije saliéndome un poco de mis casillas. Suspire –Bien, pero por lo menos ponte ropa interior y una camiseta ¿de acuerdo?

Insistí por varios minutos hasta que por fin accedió a regañadientes.

.

Y así es que comienza mi pequeño tormento.


	4. El amor de Nagisa

**El amor de Nagisa**

 **.**

Mi nombre es Nagisa Hazuki, pertenezco al club de natación y estoy muy enamorado de Rei Ryugazaki.

Debo decir que esto empezó casi desde que lo conocí, algo en él capturo mi atención –podría decirse que fue como amor a primera vista- y cuando me di cuenta ya no podía estar lejos de él.

Al principio no sabía cómo acercarme a él –no es como si tuviéramos gustos iguales o algo así- por lo que use como pretexto el hecho de tratar de que se uniera al club de natación. Una vez comencé con mi tarea, pasaba todo el tiempo siguiendo a Rei para tratar de convencerlo –aun que realmente solo quería pasar tiempo con el- hasta que un día decidió unirse voluntariamente después de ver a Haru con su estilo tan peculiar de nadar.

A partir de ese día, Rei y yo nos hicimos muy amigos, en ese entonces todo estaba bien, estaba conforme con estar a su lado…pero con el tiempo algo empezó a faltar, mi amor por él se volvió tan grande que ahora no me bastaba con solo verlo en clases…quería más.

Fue entonces que apareció esta oportunidad, mis padres confían mucho en Rei –siempre me ayuda a estudiar y es muy responsable- así que no se negaron a mi idea, fue entonces que se decidió que viviría temporalmente con Rei. Y debo decir que saberlo me puso demasiado ansioso. ¿Dormiremos en la misma cama? ¿Desayunaremos juntos todas las mañanas? Realmente muchas cosas vinieron a mi mente, pero debía mantenerme tranquilo, después de todo Rei no sabe de mis sentimientos y no quisiera parecer muy obvio.

Aun así…mi corazón sigue latiendo desenfrenadamente.


	5. La sonrisa

**La sonrisa**

Las mañanas. Si tuviera que escoger mi momento favorito del día, erigiría sin duda las mañanas. El hecho de despertar y ver el rostro adormilado de Rei –a pesar de que el mío este igual o peor- y prepáranos para ir a clase, tomar un rico desayuno e ir trotando hasta llegar a la escuela, es maravilloso, principalmente por que él está ahí conmigo…sé que no todos tienen la oportunidad de ver a Rei de la forma en que yo lo estoy viendo, es por eso que me siento tan feliz.

* * *

–Nagisa, antes que nada, quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que no le digas a nadie que vives conmigo, no quiero que se hagan malentendidos y después te metas en problemas–

– ¿Ah, pero por qué no puedo? Yo no le veo nada de malo–

–Entiende, es por tu propio bien, se pueden crear muchos malentendidos y no considero que sea necesario que se los digas si solo te quedaras conmigo por poco tiempo–

–Mmmm…De acuerdo, Rei-chan. No lo hare solo por qué me lo pides–

–Bien, ahora vallamos a clase–

La clase fue como cualquier otra, sin embargo yo estaba muy feliz, porque esa había sido mi primera noche en casa de Rei, por que había despertado en la misma habitación que él y porque estaba compartiendo una parte de su vida conmigo.

– ¿Nagisa?... ¿Nagisa?... –

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Gou-chan? –

–¡Es Kou!...Ah, bueno ya no importa. Llevo mucho tiempo llamándote y parece que estas en otro mundo–

–Ah, lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando en algo–

–Pues debe ser algo muy bueno porque esa sonrisa no se ha borrado en todo el día–

–…Jejeje, es un secreto–

–Mmmmm…Bueno, no eso lo que venía a decirte. La razón por la que estoy aquí es por que dejaron un recado para ti y me pidieron que te lo entregara. Al parecer tu hermana mayor vino a visitarte y como no te encontró en casa decidió venir a buscarte–

– ¿Eh? ¿Mi one-chan? ¿Cuál de las tres? –

–No estoy segura, de todos modos prometió venir después de clases–

–Ya veo, gracias Gou-chan–

–¡Es Kou! –

Cuando la clase hubo terminado me dirigí a la entrada esperando encontrar algún rastro de mi hermana, y por suerte no tarde mucho en encontrarla.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Nagisa–

–One-chan, me alegro de verte ¿cuándo llegaste a Japón? –

–Ayer por la noche, pensaba ir a verte hoy antes de que te fueras a la escuela, pero no te encontré en casa–

–Me estoy quedando en casa de un amigo, ya que mamá y papá no querían que me quedara solo en casa mientras no estaban–

–Ya veo. Cuando me entere de que ellos estaban de viaje se me ocurrió venir a ver si estabas bien–

–Estoy muy bien, gracias por venir a verme. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? –

–Supongo que hasta que regresen mamá y papá, además ahora mismo tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar aquí–

– ¿Y dónde te quedaras? –

–Por el momento yo también me estoy quedando en casa de una amiga, así que no hay problema–

–Oh, ya veo–

Mi One-chan y yo nos quedamos hablando por un rato hasta que unas voces lejanas comenzaron a llamarme.

–¡Hey, Nagisa! –

– ¿Eh? – Al darme cuenta me di cuenta de que era Makoto acompañado de Haru y Rei – ¡Chicos, vengan aquí! –

Ellos vinieron al darse cuenta de que estaba con alguien.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Makoto y Haru–

–Oh, eres la hermana de Nagisa– dijo Makoto al reconocerla.

–Veo que has crecido, Makoto. Hola Haru–

–Hola– dijo fríamente.

–Tan frio como siempre– dijo sonriendo mi hermana. Poco después percibió la presencia de Rei y dijo – ¿Y quién es su nuevo amigo? –

–Él es Rei Ryugazaki, está en el club de natación junto con nosotros–dijo Makoto señalándolo

–Mucho gusto–dijo Rei haciendo una pequeña reverencia

–El gusto es mío– dijo One-chan con una sonrisa

* * *

Nos quedamos hablando un rato, hasta que comenzó a hacerse tarde. Poco después todos caminamos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos. Makoto y Haru se fueron juntos mientras que Rei, One-chan y yo nos fuimos juntos.

–Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme. Nagisa ¿me podrías dar la dirección del lugar en donde te estás quedando? –

–Claro, Rei ¿podrías darle la dirección? Ahora mismo no recuerdo bien el nombre de la calle–

–Espera… ¿Te estás quedando en la misma casa que él? –

–Sí, pero no se preocupe, ya he hablado con sus padres y ellos le envían dinero para sus gastos personales– dijo Rei sacando un papelito de su mochila –Aquí está la dirección, por si las dudas también puse el número telefónico en caso de emergencia.

–Mmmm…Ya veo, estoy feliz de que Rei tenga un amigo tan responsable como tú– sonrió –Espero que podamos vernos nuevamente– dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Rei –Nos vemos mañana– y con estas últimas palabras de alejo de ahí.

Por alguna razón me sentí un poco celoso al ver esa escena, sin embargo no dije nada porque no quería que Rei se diera cuenta. Esa noche la sonrisa que había mantenido todo el día dejo de existir por un momento.+

* * *

Nota:

One-chan = Hermana


	6. Vìnculo

**Vìnculo**

Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo?, hace tiempo que Nagisa y yo comenzamos a vivir juntos, y la verdad es que no es tan malo. En un principio me fue difícil acostumbrarme, pues Nagisa tiene una personalidad bastante peculiar -tiende a ser muy ruidoso y desordenado, puede decirse que es como vivir con un niño pequeño-, pero a pesar de su terquedad y sus malos modales…creo que me he acostumbrado a su presencia, después de todo es Nagisa y no creo que cambie. Pensé que no sería capaz de mantener el secreto sobre su estadía en mi casa, pero ha sido bastante prudente –algo que no creí capaz en él- e incluso se le ve bastante feliz…más de lo usual, incluso su hermana ha estado muy atenta con él -ella viene todos los días a visitarlo, se queda por algo de tiempo con nosotros y hablamos de muchas cosas-. Su hermana es una mujer bastante responsable y agradable, tiende a comportarse con mucha madurez y elegancia –podría decirse que es lo que podría llamarse "la mujer perfecta"- uno no podría imaginarse que ella y Nagisa son hermanos, claro, de no ser por el físico. En fin, el caso es que las cosas marchan tranquilamente.

–Y bueno, Rei, háblame un poco de ti–dijo la hermana de Nagisa en todo picaresco.

–Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Estoy en la misma clase que Nagisa, ambos estamos en el club de natación y podría decirse que soy muy buen estudiante–

–Rei-chan, no olvides mencionar que tienes un gusto peculiar por las cosas hermosas como yo– interrumpió Nagisa con tono picaresco

–Nagisa!-

– ¿Cosas hermosas? ¿Y yo te parezco hermosa? – dijo la hermana de Hinata con un tono más seductor.

– ¿Eh? Yo…–

–Hey, no olviden que yo sigo aquí! – dijo Nagisa en un tono de molestia

–Si ¿y eso qué? ¿acaso te pregunté a ti? – respondió su hermana de forma dominante.

Nagisa prefirió quedarse callado ante tal respuesta, sin embargo parecía algo molesto por su comentario.

En fin, la charla continuó por algún tiempo, pero en cuanto nos percatamos de la hora, la hermana de Nagisa tuvo que despedirse, dejándonos solos en casa nuevamente.

Era momento de ir a dormir, así que ambos decidimos cenar algo y alistarnos para descansar. Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando Nagisa pregunto algo.

–Rei-chan ¿realmente crees que mi hermana es bonita? –

–… ¿Eso a que viene tan de repente? –

–Es solo que…no nada, solo tenía curiosidad–

Medité un poco mi respuesta antes de hablar, después de todo era la hermana de Nagisa, no podía dar una respuesta irrespetuosa –Tu hermana es una mujer muy hermosa, tanto de físico como de personalidad. Sí, creo que es muy bonita–

–…Ya veo– dijo con una mirada algo decaída, ¿por qué habrá tenido esa reacción? En fin, no quise darle mayor importancia, así que me fui a dormir.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después Nagisa volvió a hablar.

–Rei-chan, nosotros tenemos un vinculo especial ¿no es así? –

– ¿A qué te refieres? –

–Pues…tú conoces muchas cosas de mí y yo conozco muchas cosas de ti, cosas que el resto de la gente no conoce, así que podría decirse que tenemos un vínculo–

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón, la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que no suelo compartir con los demás, además, ahora que estamos viviendo juntos se podría decir que nos hemos vuelto más unidos–

– ¿E-Enserio? –

–Sí, enserio. Pero bueno, es mejor que durmamos, no quiero tener que batallar despertándote mañana–

– ¡Esta bien! Buenas noches, Rei-chan–

Y Nagisa no volvió a preguntar nada más en toda la noche.


	7. Imágenes Culposas

**Imágenes** **Culposas**

Las tardes en que Reí-chan no está en casa suelen ser tan aburridas. Rei-chan siempre tiene la casa en orden, por lo que limpiar no es una opción para matar el tiempo. Podría ver la televisión, pero no encontraría más que las películas repetidas de siempre. Mis deberes están hechos y realmente no estoy de ánimos para estudiar. Hasta que Rei-chan no regrese mis opciones se reducen a "hacer nada", y es algo muy desalentador al ver lo temprano que es todavía.

-Rei…-

Algo que e observado con frecuencia en días como éstos, es que la falta de presencia por parte de Rei me genera un ligero sentimiento de melancolía -podría haberlo visto hace 5 minutos y ya extrañarlo-. Pensé que emociones como estas desaparecerían al venir a vivir con él, pero veo que ha resultado en lo contrario y a esa sensación se le ha sumado el hecho de que en algún momento tendré que irme de su casa. Llegué a un punto en que me siento intranquilo sin Rei, un punto en que quizás me e convertido en un esclavo de su existencia…Me pregunto si se trata de una amistad muy fuerte, o tal vez…

-¿Hola?- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz desde fuera de la casa. Era inconfundible que mi hermana había venido de nuevo como ya era su costumbre.

-Ne-chan ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- respondí al indicar el camino que ella ya bien conocía.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte?- dijo tomando asiento -¿Dónde se encuentra tu amigo? ¿Acaso está temeroso de verme?

Ahí vamos de nuevo. Al menos debería de disimular un poco que viene a verlo.

-Salió-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo- ¿Y cuándo regresa?

-¿Acaso tienes algo que preguntarle?

-No realmente. Y si fuese así, no veo por qué deberías saberlo.

-Soy su mejor amigo. Puedo saber más de lo que crees.

-Oh Hazuki, creo que aún no comprendes que existe una barrera muy grande que los amigos no pueden sobrepasar. Una barrera que impide a las amistades traspasar esa parte intima de la que muchos carecen o están en su búsqueda- apagando su cigarrillo, tomo su bolso y se dirigió por donde vino -Mañana regreso. Por cierto, mamá y papá llamaron, dijeron que tenían noticias importantes. Regresan en 15 días- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una barrera… Es ahora cuando me pregunto si aún existen barreras entre Rei y yo. Barreras que no podría romper. La habitación huele a cigarro, tal vez en la habitación de Rei encuentre consuelo. Su cama está perfectamente tendida, las sabanas huelen a limpio. No puedo evitar imaginar la silueta de Rei adormilada, sus cabellos despeinados…su respiración tranquila, sus labios abiertos ligeramente. Una serie de imágenes culposas vienen a mi mente, y busco refugio en la almohada de Rei, a la que me aferro en busca de su esencia. Quizás si me concentro lo suficiente encuentre algo que me permita olvidar su ausencia, trato de imaginar su voz, su olor…

* * *

Nunca pensé que se me haría tan tarde, me pregunto si Nagisa ya habrá cenado.

-Oye, Nagisa… Oh, parece que se quedó dormido. Bueno, no parece buena idea despertarlo, supongo que por ésta ocasión le dejaré dormir en la cama.

* * *

Su presencia, busco su presencia. Siento su olor, toco su cabello, siento su respiración… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que esto se siente tan real? Entre lo que es realidad e imaginación, me percato de que Rei se encuentra dormido a mi lado. Parece que lo imaginé tan bien que se ha materializado frente a mí, quizás se trate de un sueño.

-Parece tan real…- No puedo evitar observar con curiosidad esta escena tan perfecta. Su cabello despeinado, su respiración serena, los labios entre abiertos…Si esto es un sueño, es un sueño muy bien hecho.

Sus mejillas están tibias. Tiene un rostro tan apacible, sería una lastima despertarlo y arruinar este momento tan perfecto, pero quiero sentirlo más cerca, oír los latidos de su corazón, y antes de darme cuenta mi rostro está contra su pecho. Levanto ligeramente el rostro, los labios de Rei están demasiado cerca de mi ¿Me pregunto si serán tan suaves como se ven?

Su aliento roza el límite de nuestra distancia, pero antes de darme cuenta e comenzado humedecer mis mejillas.

¿Por qué si lo tengo tan cerca de mi no me siento con el valor necesario para acortar más la distancia? Tal vez es cierto que esas barreras existen y no me dejan actuar.

Tengo miedo de que mis sollozos despierten a Rei, pero ahora que me e dado cuenta ya no puedo detenerme.

Lo amo.


End file.
